


Wolfboy and Kitten

by ReddPotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, ENJOY!!!, Eventual Smut, Fated pairs/soulmates, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddPotato/pseuds/ReddPotato
Summary: A male cat-shifter finds out he's not just a CAT-shifter...Finds his fated pair/soulmate at some point... Idk just read the story! I'll update the summary when I finish the story-won't be for a while so just read the story. Enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1: Stupid Wet Dream!

** _ Chapter 1: Stupid Wet Dream! _ **

‘How bad do you want it, Kitten?’ the werewolf growled in his ear.

‘P-p-please! I need you so bad right now! Please Alpha!!!’ I whined pleadingly.

‘What do you need from me, Kitten? Tell me what you want me to do.’ the half-werewolf boy whispered to me as i laid under him, nibbling on my ear as he did so.

‘Ah hah hah P-please!’ I gasped. ‘I need your dick inside my ass. I need you to fuck me senseless and fill me with your cum!. Please stop teasing, i need you now!’

The wolf’s eyes widened slightly at what he just heard, but he quickly masked his surprise by grabbing the tube of lube and squeezing some on his fingers. He kissed me again while slowly pushing his fingers into my ass, starting with one finger until three of them could slide in and out with no difficulty. 

‘Ah.. Ngh.. Ah’ I gasped bucking my hips from the pleasure I felt as he fucked me with his amazing fingers. I covered my mouth with my hands to hopefully muffle the noises I was making. But Wolfboy grabbed my hands and pulled them away, saying ‘Don’t you dare hide your noises from me! I don’t care if you think it’s embarrassing, I like hearing your noises. Make some more noises for me Kitten.’ Then he started attacking my nipples with his mouth. Licking and sucking and sometimes biting, all the while finger fucking my ass.

‘It’s too-oo m-much! Ngh! Hah hah I’m g-gonna cum! Ah! Ngh!’

‘Go ahead Kitten. Cum for me, cum for daddy.’ 

_ Omg this guy has a daddy-dom kink.. _ Popped into my head right before i came all over my stomach. 

‘Good Kitten, but we’re not done yet! Not by a long shot.’ smirking, the wolfboy started taking off his own pants-which look extremely tight, showing off a big bulge in his crotch.

I was too busy trying to catch my breath and regain my vision that I didn’t notice that he had lubed his dick up already until I felt something warm and a little sticky making circles around my entrance. I had regained my vision enough (and i’m not an idiot) so i could tell that it was his dick. He kissed me on the mouth and whispered huskily ‘Are you ready to be fucked senseless?’

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! 

“Mmm..What the hell?” I blinked my eyes slowly, adjusting to the world around me. I groaned when I realized that it was my alarm clock on my bedside table going off. I reached over and shut it off. Throwing off my covers, I noticed that the front of my boxers were wet- No, I didn’t pee the bed. _ Damn I came in my sleep again? Stupid wet dream! _Sighing, I grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Explain

From Last Chapter:

“Mmm..What the hell?” I blinked my eyes slowly, adjusting to the world around me. I groaned when I realized that it was my alarm clock on my bedside table going off. I reached over and shut it off. Throwing off my covers, I noticed that the front of my boxers were wet- No, I didn’t pee the bed. _ Damn I came in my sleep again? Stupid wet dreams. _Sighing, I grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

* * *

** _Chapter 2: Let Me Explain_ **

Once I was ready, I glanced at the clock. 7:30 am. _ Wow I got ready too fast today, I guess. I have 30 minutes to get to work and it’s only 10 minutes away. _

“Oh well, I’ll just head over to the cafe now and rest a little before work actually starts.” I grab my stuff, get in my car and head to the little cafe I work at. It’s called _ The Potato Garden _ . Yeah, I know, It’s a pretty weird name but whatever. It does serve good food, though. Can you guess it’s specialty? Yep. Potatoes. It has other food too, of course. But, the potatoes are always the best tasting item on the menu- no matter how they’re done. The pay is good. It covers the rent for my apartment. I have another job at a bakery called _ The Foxes Den _. The family who owns the place are Fox-shifters, so it’s a suitable name for the place.

Right, I should probably explain. So firstly, my name is Jake Winters. I’m a 23 year old 6’3” male Cat-shifter (I’ll explain that part in a moment). I have short, spiky reddish brown hair, green eyes, tan skin. I work out a lot so I have nice sized muscles and a 6 pack (working on an 8 pack actually). Both my parents are dead (they died in a car accident 4 years ago) and I live alone in my own apartment and work two jobs to pay bills and stuff. I’m not in college mainly because I can’t pay for it, and I’m busy with work- plus I have no idea what I’d want to major in anyways. I have a couple really close friends, who you’ll meet later. I’m a pretty social guy, mainly so i don’t get swallowed up by sadness again like after my parents died. That year was really rough for me, but i got better and i’ve gotten used to hiding my pain for when i’m alone at home. I’m not dating anyone- no matter how many times people try to hook up with me or try to get others to hook up with me, I always say no. None of them could keep me interested or they weren’t my type, or they were girls. Yes I am gay. I have known since high school and both my parents knew before I did and accepted me, they didn’t care that I was gay.

“Love is love is love. The heart wants what it wants. You can’t help who you fall for. You may be able to deny it and act like you don’t like someone, or trick your mind into thinking you don’t.. But deep deep down, you know you like them. If you’re willing to let it out, go for it. If not, don’t. You are you. Don’t change because others give you a hard time. Push through the hard times and show the haters that what they say and do is meaningless. Haters gonna hate, but my son is better than them and won’t let them hurt him. They don’t know you like I do and if they did, they would love you like I do. But I will always love you the most.” My mom always said that when people tried to shame her for having a gay son or shame me for being gay. It always helped me to calm down and feel better- I don’t know why, I guess it was the way she said it. I don’t know, it helped and that’s what mattered to me. I miss her a lot...

Ok, so about the cat-shifter and fox-shifter stuff… Ready for a history lesson?

The world I live in is filled with people who can shapeshift into animals. Cool, right? It’s not as cool as it sounds.. We may be able to turn into animals, but that means we also have second genders. Alpha, Omega, and Beta. Those are the three ‘second genders’ there are in my world. At birth, the doctors will announce the gender (male or female). They have to wait until they are about 12-20 years old to find out whether or not they'll be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, which is also known as presenting. So in a way, there are two genders; the male/female gender and then the Alpha, Beta, Omega gender. 

**Alphas** are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. They are the highest ranking members of the pack as they hold absolute control over their pack members. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused. Animal-wise, Alphas are responsible for leading the pack, establishing pack territory and its safety, and protecting the pack from rogues. They are responsible for keeping the pack in order and in control. Human-wise, they are the highest in social rank. They usually have the best job, money, opportunities, and all that good stuff.

**Betas **are subordinate to Alphas and may be able to impregnate Omegas. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas. The Beta is essentially the second-in-command of the pack. When the Alphas are absent, it is the Beta's job to make sure the pack is organized and under control. When the Alphas are indeed away for a time, these people are the next in authority and demand the same respect and control from other people.

**Omegas **are the lowest of the hierarchy. Male Omegas are self lubricating (produce slick) and have the ability to become pregnant. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat/rut and need to have sex, this may be the only time Omegas are fertile. Although Omegas are usually prized and treated well by many people of all genders, there are some who use and rape them. It’s a shame. 

I’m an omega. But I’m not just any omega, I’m a Variant Omega aka Deviant Omega. That just means I can stand up to Alphas and their pheromones don’t affect me as much as regular Omegas. The only Alphas that affect me would be my fated pair (soul mate) and Variant Alphas. Variant Alphas are stronger than regular Alphas and their scents affect everyone. 

Also, there are different levels of shifting. 

  1. Human form
  2. Half Human- Human plus ears and tail of animal (nails/claws and teeth can be affected too. If the shifter has a bird form then their wings can also come out at this level)
  3. Animal form- animal but still have conscious human minds 
  4. Complete Animal form- they behave like the animal form and have no recognition or remembrance of human ways/form; very dangerous; extremely difficult to go back to human form from this stage

Babies are born human and show the characteristics of their animal form around 5-10 years old. It’s very common to see others in human or half-human form. I tend to stay in human form, but sometimes I’ll shift into my animal or part animal form. 

Another thing, some people will have multiple animal forms. These people are called **Universals**. They are highly respected- even the Omega Universals are respected and protected. I am not sure if I can change into other forms or not, I’ve never tried. But I know I have multiple animals that in my blood line, so it is possible… Hmm maybe someday I’ll try to find out…


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Day At The Cafe

Another thing, some people will have multiple animal forms. These people are called Universals. They are highly respected- even the Omega Universals are respected and protected. I am not sure if I can change into other forms or not, I’ve never tried. But I know I have multiple animals that in my blood line, so it is possible… Hmm maybe someday I’ll try to find out…

* * *

** _ Chapter 3: Just Another Day At The Cafe _ **

Back to the Present

I arrive at the cafe 15 minutes before my shift starts. So, I chill in my car for about 7-8 minutes then go in through the back door. I walk straight to the employee bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I go through my daily ritual before my shift: I take deep breaths and close off my animal side, so that only my human side can be sensed. My mom taught me how to do this right after I presented as a cat-shifter. I controlled my scent glands to stop letting out my omega pheromones and my shifter pheromones. Now, I smell like a regular human and look like one too. My mom taught me how to close my scent glands “in case I go into an early heat or in case I’m not just a cat-shifter.” She always believed that I could shift into other animals besides cats, but I was always too scared to try to shift into other animals. 

Sometimes when someone tries to shift into other animals besides their main (the first animal they shifted into), they become mentally unstable and their animal side may take over, (level 4 “shifter”). Usually this only happens when the shifter is trying to shift into an animal that is not in their bloodline. If none of their family has been able to turn into that animal, then they can’t shift into it. Another factor is that the more generations that are between the first shifter of that animal and the one(s) trying to shift, the harder it is and the higher the chance of becoming a level 4 “shifter.” So, I’d rather not try shifting into other animals when I don’t have a good enough reason to. --** The reason shifter is put in “__” when talking about level 4 “shifters” is due to the fact that it’s EXTREMELY difficult to go back to their human forms at that point. There are technologies and machines that can help one change back after becoming lvl 4, but the cost for them are sky-high (or used by mad scientists). It’s not impossible for someone to change back by themselves after becoming lvl 4s, just very rare. Anyways, just wanted to help clarify that in case some didn’t understand that. Back to the story…** \-- 

Once I finish closing off my animal AND omega side, I have a few minutes to clock in, throw on my apron, and wash my hands before my shift starts. So, I do all that and BAM shift starts.

During my Tuesday and Thursday(today) shifts-8 am to 3 pm- I’m one of the waiters/hosts. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday shifts- same times- I’m one of the cooks. I don’t mind either position, EXCEPT when we have those dumb shifters who think they’re better than everyone because of being either universals, regular alphas, or Variant Alphas. (I have yet to meet a Variant Omega who acts like that.) They piss me off SOOO much, but I can’t say anything as I’m an employee and I’d rather not lose my job…

Ting-Ting. The bell on the door rings as a group of 5 loud alphas walk in. They wait by the check-in counter waiting for service. 

“Jake, you’re up.” **Tyler (omega fox-shifter; 18 years old; High school senior; sensitive to everything; doesn’t like dealing with super hot guys, whether they are marked or not; blushes way too easily; quiet but friendly; gay; easily agitated by others’ pheromones; Trevor’s younger brother; the son of my bosses/owners of the cafe; his heat is next week and doesn’t want it to be triggered early)** says motioning with his head towards the alphas at the counter.

“No worries, I’ll get them.” I say, knowing that the real reason he wants me to get them is because of their alpha pheromones already messing with his head. “Go take a break and ask your brother to switch with you for a bit.” His brother, Trevor, is an alpha fox so he won’t be bothered like Tyler is-not for the same reasons at least.

“Ok, Thanks.” Tyler mumbles to me walking as fast as he can to the kitchen for his brother, while I head the opposite way to the front counter to do my job.

“Hello sirs. How many today?" I say to the alphas.

The alphas all look at me and start whispering to each other, ignoring my question. I get a bit irritated by this and just count them myself and ask if there’s more coming and if they’d rather eat inside or outside, and if they wanted a table or booth. 

One of them finally answers, “Table outside for 5, please.”

I nod, grab 5 menus and silverware sets, and head outside ushering them to a table in the corner of our outside eating area. “Here you are. I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your drinks. Ah, by the way, my name is Jake and I will also be your server today.” I walk away hearing more mumbling from the alphas as I leave: “Is he an alpha or omega? Do you think he’s a shifter or just human? I can’t smell an animal scent from him at all, what the heck? DO you think he’s masking his scents? Is that possible? He’s hot, whatever he is, he is definitely hot.” I smile at these remarks and roll my eyes. _ Typical alphas _ I think to myself as I check on a few of my other tables.

I see that **Trevor (alpha fox-shifter; 22 years old; Tyler’s overprotective brother; nice, quiet, smart, and very strong guy who is easily triggered by other alphas’ anger pheromones; did I say strong?; Big muscles and a definite looker; bisexaul; girls and guys always try to get him to go out with him- he usually says no; son of my bosses/owners of the cafe; we’re on good terms because I’m always making sure Tyler doesn’t have to deal with unmarked alphas, and sometimes marked alphas-the creepy or super hot marked ones)** is filling in for Tyler as a waiter and was currently making the silverware sets, and walked over to talk to him for a moment. 

“Hey Trev, we’ve got a group of 5 alphas outside. Be careful who you put out there. How’s Tyler doing?”

Trevor nodded, still concentrating and looking down at what he’s doing. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. Tyler is Tyler. He’ll be fine. He’s just overly sensitive right now with his heat coming next week. Mom took him home and is taking care of him there, getting him ready for his heat and omega stuff. Um..” Tyler hesitates for a second, before finishing what he was about to say, “Ty said you had told him to leave and get me to switch with him. That was smart. Thanks for looking out for him, I, uh, appreciate it.” He looks at me and shows me a genuinely grateful smile. 

I was not expecting him to say that, not at all. “Uh..You’re welcome. I always do that when alphas come in and aren’t paying attention to their pheromones. I’m not gonna let them take advantage of him, or anyone else. It’s not me.” I shrug and am about to walk away when he grabs my arm and holds me back. 

“What?”

“Ah sorry.” He lets go but I can tell he wants to ask something.

“What’s bothering you? Just get it out.” I tell him, hoping it’ll be quick. I had to go check on those alphas and do my job.

“Aren’t you an omega? How aren’t you affected?” He asked me, looking confused.

I sighed. _ I forgot that he doesn’t know that I’m a Variant. Plus I’m blocking my scents from coming out. Might as well just tell him. He won’t do anything to me...I hope. _ Yes, I am an omega. But I’m a Variant, so regular alpha smells don’t affect me. Plus, I’m blocking my own scents, so I’m not affecting others. Oh and please don’t tell anyone. This is a secret- only my parents, your parents, Tyler, Lela and three of my friends know. And you too, I guess. So promise me you won’t tell anyone!”

“I promise.” He says, still trying to take it all in. 

“Ok, thanks. I have to go back to being a waiter so we can talk more about this later if you want.” With that being said I headed towards the alpha boys outside. 

When I walked outside, I was greeted by a weird sight. They were trying to see who could fit their fists in their mouth. I started giggling as I walked over, watching as none of them could do it. _ All their doing is getting saliva over their hands and food-empty plates now lol. _

They all looked over at me giggling at them. 

“Sorry. We got bored.” One of them shrugged. They all nodded and apologized, looking down at their plates. 

“Ewww! I got saliva all over my plate.” One of the boys shrieked. They all started making disgusted faces and wiping their fists in their napkins. They all started muttering about their saliva everywhere and how gross it was.

I lost it then. I bursted out laughing at how grossed out they all looked at the aftermath of their game. _ Thank god I thought they’d be stuck-ups!! They’re not, just a bunch of idiots!! _

“Hahahaha!! Sorry, I shouldn’t-Hahahaha-laugh-Haha-Woo That was funny. Hehehe, sorry." I finally collected myself and looked at them. They were staring with their mouths open at me. I glanced behind me thinking they were looking past me. Trevor was standing there with his eyebrow up, looking very confused.

"They're staring at you not me." He whispered, probably realizing that I thought the alphas were staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Typical Hormonal Teenage Alphas

“Hahahaha!! Sorry, I shouldn’t-Hahahaha-laugh-Haha-Woo That was funny. Hehehe, sorry." I finally collected myself and looked at them. They were staring with their mouths open at me. I glanced behind me thinking they were looking past me. Trevor was standing there with his eyebrow up, looking very confused.

"They're staring at you not me." He whispered, probably realizing that I thought the alphas were staring at him.

* * *

** _ Chapter 4: Typical Hormonal Teenage Alphas _ **

“What?” I asked glancing at each of them.

“Your ears are out.” “You smell so goood.” “You’re a cat?” “You’re an omega?” “No, he smells like a Variant Omega.” -group of alphas

“You lost control, and now your scents and animal side are out.” -Trevor.

“Shit!” I muttered. I took a breath and started blocking my scents and turning all human again.

“Trevor, can you take care of these alphas, I’m going to the bathroom.” He just nodded. “Careful, they have drool on their plates from a game of trying to fit their fists in their mouth.” I left them all there, hoping it’d all be ok. When I came back into the inside dining area from the bathroom, I noticed that all the alphas were growling and holding their omegas and helping to calm other omegas down. “What is going on here?” I raised my voice to address everyone. 

“Alphas in outside sitting area.” One of the Alphas who was trying to calm three omegas growled towards me. 

“Got it, thanks. I’ll go take care of them. Everyone here calm down, this will be over soon.”

I let my Omega side out and sent a very strong calming scent to _ everyone _. They all started calming down as I walked towards the door leading to the sitting area outside. I looked out and got super pissed. I shut off my pheromones just in time, so my angry scent didn’t rile everyone up again.

I walked outside and shut the door behind me. I let all of my calming scent surround the alphas who were in fighting stances and growling at one another. “What the fuck is going on?!” I growl at them. 

They all looked at me. I could tell that the calm scent was working. _ Thank god I’m a Variant Omega! Having stronger scents really comes in handy. Then again, this was because I am a Variant. Shut up Jake. Variant advantages weigh out the disadvantages! You already figured that out! _

“They wanted to kidnap you.” Said one of the alphas pointing at two of his friends. “The rest of us got pissed at them for suggesting that and we were about to fight when you came in.”

“Well, I’m not going to go without a fight, so don’t try to kidnap me. It won’t work. Second, all of you need to calm your pheromones down!! You are bothering all of the customers inside! You are not the only people here! So calm the fuck down! Thank you for standing up for me, but I’m sure it was a joke. Even if it’s not, I don’t care. Now if you would please calm your pheromones down and/or mask them.”

They all looked at me and started calming their scents down. Two of them blocked their scents (like I do) and the other two turned them into very slight calming ones. Trevor was letting out calming scents strongly as he let out a growl of warning before walking in the building to apologize for the inconvenience. 

“You alphas are such a handful.” I sighed. “If you wouldn’t mind I’d appreciate it if you would go in and apologize to everyone. Then you can pay and leave. Sorry, but you’ve all caused enough damage.”

“Ok” They all agreed and followed me inside with their heads hung low. I realized my Omega scent may be bothering them so I ‘turned it off.’ One of the alphas handed me their credit card. I nodded and walked towards the cash register, still watching them as they walked towards the door but in a spot where everyone could see and hear them. I used the credit card I had been given to pay for their meal and got their receipt ready to be signed as they apologized.

“We are very sorry for disturbing your meals. We didn’t realize how strong our scents were. We are deeply sorry and will be leaving now to avoid disturbing you anymore.” They bowed towards everyone before walking to where I was. A couple Alphas growled and some Omegas whimpered. Then one of the Omegas giggled and said “That’s what happens when you’re a hormonal teenage alpha. Anything will set them off. Lol.” The mood lightened considerably when that was said. Everyone started smiling and laughing again, enjoying their meal. However, some were still slightly irritated… 

I smiled at how quickly the situation had gotten better. The alphas left with sad looks. I called after them, “Hey, if you guys can keep your scents in control, then you’re all welcome to come back anytime.” I smiled at them as their sad faces brightened up. “Ok! We’ll be back soon then!” They left and I heaved a sigh of relief and went to go check on the other customers. Thank god this was our least busiest time of day. It was 10 am. Maybe 7-10 tables filled. Whereas, from noon until about 4-5 pm, the cafe is filled. About 30 tables filled at all times. The situation we just had tends to happen at least five times a week. Not fun, but taken care of quickly. 

As I checked on everyone, I assured them that their meals would be half-priced in compensation for what had just happened. That was one of the unwritten but official rule of the cafe. Depending on how bad the situation had gotten, the customers would get some stuff free or half price. The only one who could decide on the best compensation discount to give was me (if I was present for it), Tyler, Trevor,** Lela (a dog-shifter; Variant Omega; chef; a clever, quick-witted, 19 year old female who was very friendly and a natural-leader; boss of the kitchen; very good at defusing bad situations - better than me)** , and the owners of the cafe: **Saasha and Max (Fox-shifters; Saasha-omega; Max-alpha; both in their late 40s; owned the cafe for 30 years; met in college and found out they were soulmates; got married when they graduated college -both were 25 years old; Had Trevor when Saasha was 26 and Tyler when she was 30; great friends to my parents- when they past, Saasha let me stay with them for comfort even though I had my own apartment; super nice and friendly people)**. 

Lela and I were the two most trusted employees at the cafe- not including family members of course. We were also the most level-headed in any situation- except when a variant alpha came in. We would’ve been so screwed if he had caused any trouble. He didn’t, so everything was fine. 

The alpha group that had caused some trouble today was the only problem we had all day. Everything else went smoothly. Trevor had apologized for his actions and gone back to being quiet and respectful towards everyone. I glanced at the clock, saw it was 2:58 pm. I took off my apron, hung it up, and changed for my next job. My shift at the bakery starts at 4 and it takes 30 minutes to get there. Plus I have to eat lunch and I’ll be on baking duty when I get to the bakery. I like being early to prep the machines and look over how everyone else is doing when I’m on baking duty. I clock out and say goodbye to the other employees at the cafe before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Only Wolfboy Can Call Me Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter. The next should be longer. It may take me a while to post the next one, I'm trying to get all these thoughts for the story down but they're a jumbled mess. The next chapter will be out soon though!

The alpha group that had caused some trouble today was the only problem we had all day. Everything else went smoothly. Trevor had apologized for his actions and gone back to being quiet and respectful towards everyone. I glanced at the clock, saw it was 2:58 pm. I took off my apron, hung it up, and changed for my next job. My shift at the bakery starts at 4 and it takes 30 minutes to get there. Plus I have to eat lunch and I’ll be on baking duty when I get to the bakery. I like being early to prep the machines and look over how everyone else is doing when I’m on baking duty. I clock out and say goodbye to the other employees at the cafe before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **_Only Wolfboy Can Call Me Kitten_**

I decide to call Saasha before I go to the bakery to fill her in on what happened. So, I call her, fill her in, and she just laughs when I explain my reaction to them saying they wanted to kidnap me.

“Hahaha, of course you’d act like that! Haha, they should be scared to kidnap you! Hahaha..You’d beat the shit out of them if they even touched you! Don’t mess with Jake! Hahaha! He mastered 4 different martial arts before he turned 15 so he can take every one of you down without a problem! Hehehe Hahaha!! Woo that was good. Thanks for giving me such a great laugh!”

“You’re welcome. Oh I told Trevor about me being a Variant… I don’t know if that was a good idea, but it felt wrong to keep it hidden. I also gave a half-price discount to the customers. The scents were very strong and I also felt guilty since it was my fault for letting out my scent.”

“No wonder he seemed distant when I called him earlier.. Ugh why are alphas such weird people? And half price was a good choice, sweetie.”

“Hm ok. I agree alphas are weird! And they ask why Omegas are so hard to understand…” I shake my head smiling at how omegas and alphas think the same thing about each other but don’t really care to put in the time or effort to understand the other beyond stereotypes or their mate(s) and family members-some of them at least. “Well, I just wanted to fill you in before I head to the bakery.”

“Ok thanks Cat!” She laughed and hung up. She’s one of the only ones who can call me cat and get away with it.

My parents, her, Lela, and Katie (one of my best friends) can call me Cat and won’t be yelled at,

But no one can call me Kitten! NO ONE!! It irritates me so much to be called Kitten by anyone who isn’t that Wolfboy from my dreams. I swear to god, if that Wolfboy isn’t my soulmate, I will be so upset! I have yet to meet a wolf-shifter. But who knows, maybe my luck will change soon…


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Dollar

“Ok thanks Cat!” She laughed and hung up. She’s one of the only ones who can call me cat and get away with it. My parents, her, Lela, and Katie (one of my best friends) can call me Cat and won’t be yelled at.

But no one can call me Kitten! ** _NO ONE!! _ **It irritates me so much to be called Kitten by anyone who isn’t that Wolfboy from my dreams. I swear to god, if that Wolfboy isn’t my soulmate, I will be so upset! I have yet to meet a wolf-shifter. But who knows, maybe my luck will change soon…

* * *

_ **Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Dollar** _

I headed to the bakery and stopped at Subway for a quick lunch. I got the Spicy Italian 6” sub, pepperjack cheese, toasted. Lettuce, tomato, cucumber, banana peppers, onions, and Subway vinaigrette dressing. Ate in 2-3 minutes, downed a water bottle, left for the bakery.

I arrived at the bakery 15 minutes early due to traffic. I went through the calm down/blocking routine in my car before walking inside through the front door.

I glanced around as I walked into the bakery. There were 2 alpha-omega couples sitting on either side of the bakery, a trio of alphas on the left, two omegas on the right with a protective looking alpha sitting near the two omegas. I nodded at the 3 employees behind the counter who were waiting for more customers to show up. They nodded back.

The customers that were sitting around all looked up as I walked in and smiled at me.

“Red’s here!!” They all cheered.

“Thanks guys. Why are all of you here everytime my shift starts?” I ask grinning at everyone. They do this everyday. They haven’t missed a day since they found out when my shifts were. No lie, it made me happy that they did this. It made me feel all warm and shit inside. They all think I’m just a human though and can’t look after myself. Boy are they wrong! But oh well, if being here makes them happy, who am I to stop them?

“Why do you ask that everyday?” One of the omegas asked.

“It’s a routine. As long as you guys are here during my shifts, I’ll ask that question.”

“Whatever you say human.” They all rolled their eyes as I walked to the back of the cafe towards a door marked Employees Only. I snickered and walked through the door.

“Red, I know you still have ten minutes to go before you clock in but I need you to do it now and help us out. We just got a 3 big orders for a bunch of different stuff and need your help.” The head baker, Jeff, called as soon as he realized that I was there.

“Got it boss! Give me two minutes and I’ll be ready.” I ran to my locker, got changed as quick as I could. Threw my apron on, put a hair net on, washed my hands and threw on a pair of gloves. I walked over to the table where the bakers gathered around Jeff as he told them how we were gonna take care of the orders.

“Lisa, Mark, George,Nora, Tammy, Lola, Isaac, Sam you are getting in pairs to work on the cakes. You all help each other with decorating and ideas. Let me know you’re ideas before decorating though. Pick your own pairs, don’t fuck it up! Jessi, Liam, Clark- each of you pick a cheesecake and get to work! Jake, you and I are going to work on the doughnuts. Once Jessi, Liam and Clark are done with the cheesecakes and get them in the freezer, they’re gonna come help us. Then we’ll all work on the cupcakes together after we knock everything else out. Ok, everyone get to work! Each group should have a copy of the orders. Draw out your designs and ideas and doublecheck with me before you start on them!”

Everyone went to their stations and got to work.

As Jeff looked over the three orders, I walked over to him and asked what the orders were.

“Take a look.” He handed the paper to me.

First Order-Birthday Party for Triplets

_Three chocolate cakes_

  * One Unicorn style
  * One Mermaid style
  * One Fairy style

_90 cupcake_s- 30 for each above style

_3 dozen (36) doughnut_s- 12 for each above style

Second Order-30th Birthday party

_100 cupcakes_

  * 20 cookies and cream with oreo fluff filling-half vanilla based, half chocolate based
  * 20 lemon with lemon curd and cream filling-all vanilla based
  * 40 chocolate with chocolate filling 10 vanilla with no filling, with flower decorations
  * 10 Orange Creamsicle-with same flavored filling

All can be made with chef-choice recipes, ideas, decor; these are just basic guidelines

_1 Oreo birthday cake_ (it’s for an omega male)

  * Chef-choice design
  * Some sort of cookies and cream filling

Third Order-Wedding reception

_3 cheesecakes_

  * Graham cracker crust for each
  * 1 New York Style
  * 1 White chocolate raspberry
  * 1 Super rich minty chocolate

_Flower cake_

  * Vanilla base
  * Buttercream frosting
  * Pink, blue, and white colors only
  * 3 tiers
  * Vanilla buttercream in between layers

“Sounds like fun! Let’s get started!” I tell him. I love baking. It’s a ton of fun and it’s a great creative outlet.

Jeff looks at me smiling. His smile gets even bigger when he sees how excited I am. I look like the fucking Energizer bunny, jumping up and down, smiling like a madman. Did I say how much I LOVE baking? Because I love it, A LOT.

“You sure love baking. Alright Red let’s get to it. And please stop jumping up and down like that, you’re going to make a mess. Deep breaths. Okay. Let’s see...where to start…”

See, told you I was excited. I stopped jumping up and down after taking the deep breaths that Jeff said to do. I always get like this when we get a big order and they all know it. My enthusiasm and energy helps keep everyone else going, even after some pretty big fuck-ups that we’ve had.

We start to bake. We bake and bake and bake some more.

Finally the first three orders are done. We had gotten two more orders during the first three, but they were easy.

One of them was 60 cupcakes-half chocolate and half vanilla with opposite frostings (buttercream).

The other was 10 doughnuts- chocolate cream filled, with cat designs.

We all felt exhausted but pleased with our work and teammates.

We were the group that did orders. There were 10 other employees in another kitchen that kept the counter out front stocked. But we had to call 2 of them over to help out.

We all had a ton of fun and it all worked out. There were a few mistakes. We baked too many doughnuts and cupcakes, so they went to the front as limited editions.

“Okay everyone. Amazing job! I couldn’t have asked for a better crew today, thanks for your help.” Jeff said to everyone before the bakery closed for the night. “I appreciate all of you. So, get a good night’s sleep and be ready for tomorrow’s craziness!”

Everyone, including myself, thanked him and congratulated each other on a good day’s work.

“Lisa, Lola, Sam, Isaac, and George your heats are all coming up, right? Which week will we not have you?” Jeff asked.

“The Tuesday after next.” -Lisa, Sam, George.

“Next Thursday.” -Isaac.

“This Monday, but I’m taking two weeks off. My mate is going to be in his rut in the middle of my heat so I want to be there for him. We’re also trying to start a family, so…”-Lola.

“Ok. Good luck Lola. We’re gonna miss you all while your gone, but take care of yourself an be careful. Remind me when your leave comes closer, all of you. You know how bad my memory gets when it doesn’t have to do with food.” Jeff said smiling at each of them, trying to hide the sadness of not being able to have them around due to their heats.

Mark, Nora, and Tammy were alphas but they had their ruts earlier this month.

My own heat had been a week ago, so I wasn’t due for another 4-5 weeks.

Everyone wished Lola good luck with starting the family- even though she’d be here for 4 more days before taking her leave.

I walked outside through the front door into the dark oblivion. Just kidding. It wasn’t oblivion. But it was dark. I checked my phone for the time, 10:14 pm. I sighed and walked to my car and drove home. Another day, another dollar. I fell asleep as soon as I got home (in my bed of course), hoping to see Wolfboy in my dreams again and wishing that I’d meet him in person.


End file.
